Miłosci opiewanie zostawmy poetom
by Yami-norka
Summary: Harry jest prawiczkiem. Postanawia stracić dziewictwo w burdelu, podając się za kogoś innego. Zgadnijcie kogo tam spotyka:   H/D  Tłumaczenie "Let the Poets Pipe of Love" by bookshop


**Tytuł i link do oryginału:** Let the Poets Pipe of Love

h t t p : / /w w w. notquiteroyal . ne t/ topgallant / fics/ poets. ht ml  
**Autor:** Aja /bookshop  
**Beta zwykła i językowa:** Linka— chan :*  
**Rating:** NC— 17  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Zgoda:** z rączki ucałowaniem :*

_**Miłości opiewanie zostawmy poetom**_

Z zewnątrz, Czerwona Świeca, wyglądała dokładnie tak jak powinna — jak odnowiony edwardiański burdel udający groteskowy sklep z artykułami do kąpieli i miksturami do pielęgnacji ciała. Mimo że w dzień i w nocy przed wejściem kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, przybytek w ogóle nie rzucał się w oczy, dlatego już od niemal dziewięćdziesięciu lat pozostawał w sąsiedztwie bardziej szanowanych instytucji w Dzielnicy Czarodziejów. Wielokrotnie w jego historii udowadniano, że jest to miejsce gotowe zaspokoić apetyt każdego, niezależnie od stanowiska i płci, co doskonale obrazuje sytuacja sprzed kilku lat, kiedy to wścibski reporter Proroka Codziennego zapytał żonę francuskiego Ambasadora Magii, czy wie o wypadach swego męża do Czerwonej Świecy. Kobieta odpowiedziała spokojnie:  
— Oczywiście, że wiem, chodzimy tam razem.  
Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy stanął najnowszy klient, który pomimo tego, że nikt nie rozpoznałby go pod zaklęciem maskującym, z przyzwyczajenia założył kaptur na głowę. Patrzył na wejście i myślał z przekąsem, że za chwilę to miejsce pozyska kolejny powód do sławy — w tym oto budynku Harry Potter straci swoje długo pielęgnowane dziewictwo.  
Spoglądając na budynek Harry po raz setny tego dnia pomyślał, że wszystko pasowało aż za bardzo. Jego bezowocny bieg szczęścia w miłości miał się zakończyć tu — na jałowej ziemi próżnych fantazji i złudzeń.

Kiedy Ernie zaproponował, żeby tu przyjść, nie odmówił, chociaż przerażała go sama myśl o tym. Wciąż był lekko przerażony i trochę więcej niż zniesmaczony samym sobą, co było słuszne, zważywszy, że właśnie tak powinni czuć się ludzie odwiedzający miejsca takie jak to. Zastanawiał się, co sprawia, że ludzie tutaj przychodzą… co sprawiło, że _on_ sam tu przyszedł. Nie chodziło tylko o seks, wiedział o tym doskonale; gdyby to był jedyny powód, mógłby się po prostu przebrać i pójść do pierwszego lepszego klubu w Londynie. Ale dla niego — Harry'ego Pottera — seks był niemożliwy. Zrozumiał to już dawno temu. Był to jeden z paradoksów bycia zbawcą świata: ludzie kochają cię tak bardzo, że nie potrafią zbyt długo wytrzymać w twojej obecności. Nie chodziło też o „niewinność". Nigdy nikogo nie pieprzył i nikt nigdy nie pieprzył jego. Co więcej, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie w związku na tyle długo, żeby do tego doszło. Ale niewinny? Harry był najmniej niewinną osobą, jaką znał.

Zaczęło padać i Harry poczuł zimno przedzierające się przez płaszcz. Zadrżał i schował dłonie do kieszeni. Podjął decyzję; sterczenie tutaj nie miało sensu. Postanowił, że wynajmie pokój za cenę godną rozpusty i rozpusty dozna.  
Mężczyzna w długim płaszczu wszedł bocznym wejściem do budynku. Harry podążył za nim i, starając się wyglądać najnormalniej jak się da, szedł schodami w stronę jaskrawego światła, za którym krył się bardzo szeroki korytarz z czerwonymi lampami ustawionymi po obu stronach. Na podłodze zamiast wykładziny leżały orientalne dywaniki, a całe otoczenie sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to miejsce oprócz burdelu jest również palarnią opium.  
Korytarz prowadził do zdumiewająco ładnego pokoju z pojedynczym żyrandolem wiszącym nad ustawionymi w kręgu fotelami. Obserwował jak facet przed nim idzie prosto do stojącego na środku pokoju przystojnego, uśmiechającego się wymownie mężczyzny, na oko rok lub dwa lata młodszego od Harry'ego. Potter myślał, że przywita go recepcjonista, który poda mu klucz i numer pokoju, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Patrzył jak klient i prostytutka wchodzą razem na górę, rozmawiając przy tym jak dwie przyjaciółeczki udające się na partyjkę pokera. Do tej chwili ewentualne poczucie surrealistyczności całej tej sytuacji tylko zahaczało o jego umysł, jednak widząc jak obaj mężczyźni znikają za rogiem poczuł, że wkroczył do innego wszechświata.  
— To absurd — wymamrotał.  
— Trzy tysiące funtów za sześć godzin? Tak, przyznam, że to wysoce absurdalne. Szalone nawet.  
Harry'emu opadła szczęka.  
— Malfoy? — pisnął.  
Draco Malfoy — bo nie było cienia wątpliwości, że to on — podniósł się z krzesła, w którym siedział tyłem do Harry'ego i odwrócił się, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. Zawiesił wzrok na Harrym.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie — powiedział przeciągając głoski jak gdyby siedział na kanapie obitej satyną, a nie na tanim fotelu z tandetną tapicerką. — Czy miałem już przyjemność poznać pana wcześniej? — jego głos przybrał lekko ironiczną nutę, co tylko pogłębiło uczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości, ponieważ oto po trzech latach jego pierwsze spotkanie z Malfoyem — potomkiem rodziny szlacheckiej — nastąpiło w burdelu.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— My… ja… chodziłem z tobą do szkoły — wymamrotał, starając się nie okazywać zażenowania, co było zadaniem ciężkim, jako że Malfoy patrzył na niego wzrokiem pustym i nie zdradzającym oznak rozpoznania.  
Najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że część niego chciała, żeby Malfoy go rozpoznał. Ślizgon uniósł brew, podniósł się i podszedł do niego. Harry zauważył, że jego ubrania są wyświechtane i wyblakłe jak dywan, na którym stał. Jego twarz zawsze była blada, ale teraz była blada i ziemista. Cienkie linie zdobiące skórę wyglądały jak wykrojone skalpelem. Najwidoczniej, pomyślał Harry nim jeszcze ogarnęły go groza i współczucie, prostytucja nie wpływała dobrze na cerę.  
— Doprawdy? — zapytał Malfoy spokojnie. — Nie przypominam…  
— Hufflepuff — odpowiedział Harry, ignorując wrażenie, że pokój zaczyna zamykać się wokół ich dwóch, a wszechświat rozciąga się do wielkości ich dziesięcioletniej nienawiści. — Byłem parę klas niżej, raczej mało prawdopodobne, żebyś mnie pamiętał.  
— Ach — powiedział Malfoy, mierząc go spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że Harry nagle poczuł, jakby znowu miał jedenaście lat i stał u Madam Malkin. Włoski na jego rękach zaczęły się unosić.  
— Czekaj — zawahał się — Czy ty jesteś…?  
— Twoim nocnym towarzyszem? Tak, to ja — odpowiedział Malfoy nad wyraz spokojnie. Wyciągnął do niego rękę — Miło mi cię poznać.  
Harry schwycił dłoń i potrząsnął nią zszokowany.  
— To jakaś pomyłka — powiedział cicho, stwierdzając w myślach, że to musi być znak od Boga mówiący, że popełnił kolosalny błąd zgadzając się tu przyjść, i podpowiadający mu, że powinien zabierać stąd swój tyłek zamiast stać i czekać aż ktoś mu wyjaśni, co taka porządna panienka jak Draco Malfoy robi w takim miejscu.  
Malfoy zaśmiał się niskim głosem.  
— Zapomniałeś portfela? — zapytał. Coś w rodzaju uśmiechu zagościło na jego ustach i Harry poczuł rosnącą w sobie niepewność, gdyż dotąd żył w przeświadczeniu, że dziwki są powszechnie uciskane i krzywdzone przez wszechświat.  
— Nie — odpowiedział, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. — Prosiłem o kogoś innego — wygrzebał kartę, którą dostał od Erniego, mając nadzieję, że pojawi się jakiś kierownik lub ktoś w tym rodzaju i wyciągnie go z tego bagna.  
— O Johna Tracy'ego? — Malfoy oparł się o ścianę, wsunął ręce do kieszeni i jak pająk w sieci wyprostował swoje długie, bardzo długie nogi.  
Harry wyłowił w końcu wizytówkę. Wyglądała schludnie i biznesowo, jeśli nie liczyć zaproszenia wypisanego ciemnoczerwonymi literami na odwrocie.  
— Tak — odpowiedział wędrując wzrokiem od ściskanego kartonika do Malfoya, który rozłożył ręce.  
— Więc to nie pomyłka — wyjaśnił. — Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Draco Malfoy wpisałby "ekspert od spraw seksu" do swojego CV? — spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego i roześmiał się widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. Harry włożył wizytówkę do kieszeni i przyjrzał się dokładniej stojącemu przed nim osobnikowi.  
Najbardziej zaskoczyło go to, co się nie zmieniło. Zdrowy, blady blask włosów Malfoya, pozostał nienaruszony. Jego dłonie (do tej chwili Harry nigdy nie uświadamiał sobie, że tak dobrze pamięta drobne, arystokratyczne dłonie Malfoya) wciąż były idealnie zadbane, szczupłe, z nieskazitelnymi paznokciami; wciąż wyglądały jak dłonie młodego panicza. Jego oczy nie były takie, jakimi je zapamiętał, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Wydawały się większe, jakby cieplejsze. Cienkie zmarszczki mimiczne pod rzęsami były trochę bardziej widoczne niż kiedyś. Był szczuplejszy, może nawet wychudzony, a światło wpadające do pokoju sprawiało, że wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś obrysował krawędzie jego ciała piórem. Wszystkie linie były teraz ostrzejsze.  
Wyciągając dłonie z kieszeni, Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powietrze w pokoju było ciężkie i wilgotne — ciężkie od ciepła, potu i seksu. Z góry, gdzie zniknęła przed chwilą para mężczyzn, rozbrzmiewał z radia kobiecy, nasączony ginem głos pytający go, czy jest gotowy zapłacić za podróż do raju. Czując się nagle bardzo samotnym — sam na sam z Malfoyem — Harry zadrżał.  
— Nie mogę tego zrobić — wyznał — Nie z tobą.  
Malfoy odpowiada:  
— Doskonale. Kim mam się dla ciebie stać?  
— Że co, proszę? — zapytał. Malfoy stanął w rogu pokoju. Podszedł do mini baru niefortunnie stylizowanego na epokę wiktoriańską i jak tylko go otworzył, Harry zobaczył coś, co w każdej innej sytuacji uznałby za koszmar, a co teraz stało się tylko lekkim zaskoczeniem dodanym do koszmaru, który przeżywał od kiedy się tu pojawił — w barku, zamiast alkoholu, było pełno buteleczek eliksiru wielosokowego.  
— E… — wykrztusił Harry.  
— Mamy wszystkie rodzaje. Smakuje paskudnie, ale gwarantuję, że wytrzyma tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe — wyjaśnił znudzonym głosem Malfoy. Oparł się o ścianę obok barku, krzyżując nogi i _mrugając_ do Harry'ego, któremu nagle zaschło w gardle.  
Malfoy był _dziwką_. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, jego odwieczny wróg i rywal był małą, nietanią, obciągającą kutasy zdzirą, która założy_nawet_ spódniczkę, o ile godziwie zapłacisz.  
Malfoy w spódniczce.  
Malfoy w spódniczce, na kolanach, patrzący na Harry'ego z dołu, z rozchylonymi wargami, gotowy ssać mu…  
— To niedorzeczne — stwierdził. — Masz pod ręką nielegalny zapas eliksiru wielosokowego?  
— Jesteśmy w _burdelu_ — odpowiedział Malfoy, a jego usta zadrżały w rozbawieniu. Ich widok niczego nie ułatwił.  
— Czyli możesz zamienić się w kogo tylko zechcesz? — wykrztusił w odpowiedzi Harry, zastanawiając się, jakby tu cichcem wycofać się ku drzwiom.  
— Wprost przeciwnie, — wyjaśnił z błyszczącymi oczami (przeniesienie wzroku z ust na oczy Malfoya wcale, ale to wcale _nie_pomogło) — w kogo tylko TY zechcesz.  
Harry postanowił, że _zabije_ Erniego Macmillana, jeśli uda mu się przeżyć tą noc.  
Otworzył usta, by oznajmić Malfoyowi że wychodzi. Zamiast tego, wydobyło się z nich pytanie:  
— Kogo najczęściej wybierają?  
Malfoy ponownie przybrał wygląd znudzonego. Przypominał kelnera, który oferuje danie dnia.  
— Księcia Williama, Keirę Knightley, Freda i George'a Weasleyów, jeśli wynajmujesz dwie osoby, Orlando Blooma, Colina Firtha, Harry'ego Pottera. Ci są najpopularniejsi, ale mogę stać się prawie każdym, kogo sobie zamarzysz.  
Widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego, Draco zmrużył oczy.  
— Jesteś jednym z tych niewinnych, co kolego? — zapytał — Myślałeś, że ludzie przychodzą tutaj grać w karty?  
Harry zamknął usta.  
— Ty… ty zamieniałeś się we wszystkich tych ludzi?  
— Och, uwierz mi — tembr głosu Malfoya dziwnie zbliżył się do mruczenia. — To najlepsza część tej pracy. Bycie Keirą Knightley jest niesamowite — mówiąc to spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego ręka powędrowała od brzucha do ud, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać od dotykania samego siebie, jakby nie mógł się doczekać, żeby _być_ dotykanym. Ten ruch był doskonale przemyślany, bo Harry był już niemal twardy zanim jeszcze ręka Malfoya się zatrzymała.  
— Co z Harrym Potterem? — zapytał, a jego głos obniżył się o kilka tonów — Jak to jest być nim?  
Słaby blask rozbawienia widoczny w oczach Malfoya nagle zniknął. Spojrzał na Harry'ego wzrokiem mówiącym, że czas na żarty właśnie się skończył. Harry został boleśnie uświadomiony, że dla Malfoya to tylko kolejna gierka i że kosztuje go ona pięć funtów za minutę.  
— Tak samo jak z pozostałymi. — odpowiedział Ślizgon. Każdy, kto _znał_ go dobrze wiedziałby, że kłamie.  
Harry zrobił krok do przodu.  
— Wcale nie — powiedział — Zawsze nienawidziłeś Pottera w szkole — Malfoy zacisnął zęby.  
— Daje ludziom to, czego chcą — odpowiedział — I tyle.  
Spojrzał na Harry'ego zimnym wzrokiem.  
Harry był na tyle blisko, by go dotknąć. Wyciągnął rękę, wiedząc, że Malfoy zniesie dotyk z łatwością, ale zamiast tego sięgnął w głąb gablotki po butelkę eliksiru z wypisanym na niej własnym nazwiskiem. Biorąc ją i wyciągając korek, poczuł jak Malfoy się napina. Ile razy Draco musiał udawać, że jest nim? Harry pożałował tej myśli równie szybko, jak pojawiła się ona w jego głowie. Myśl o Malfoyu dającym się komuś pieprzyć w skórze Harry'ego Pottera, nienawidzącym siebie i Harry'ego, i jednocześnie pieszczącym się dłonią, w żaden sposób nie pomagały ulżyć jego erekcji.  
— To jest to, czego chcę — powiedział spokojnie, przypatrując się napiętej twarzy Malfoya. Ten sięgnął po butelkę, ale Harry go powstrzymał. — Nie dla ciebie, — poinformował go — dla mnie.  
— Och. — Draco zmarszczył brwi — Jesteś jednym z tych. — Kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, chłopak podjął znowu, przeczesując włosy ręką. — Słuchaj, ludzie którzy przychodzą tutaj bawić się w przebieranki nigdy nie wytrzymują długo. — Przysunął się bliżej, tak blisko, że Harry mógł zobaczyć niedoskonałości na jego skórze: delikatne blizny i zadrapania, których przyciemnione oświetlenie nie było w stanie ukryć. Przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się Harry'emu, wykrzywiając usta. — Potrzebujesz psychiatry, nie dziwki — powiedział — Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, seks i terapia to nie to samo.  
Harry odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.  
— A co jeśli to terapeuta kazał mi kogoś przelecieć?  
— I przysłał cię do mnie? — Malfoy gwizdnął cicho — Aż boję się zapytać, ile sobie liczy za godzinę.  
— Mam u niego zniżkę — odparował Harry — Czasem siedzimy razem całą noc.  
— I dostajesz to, za co płacisz?  
— Jestem najbardziej zrównoważonym emocjonalnie facetem w mieście.  
Malfoy przysunął się do niego więc Harry zrobił to samo. Pogładził ramię Malfoya dłonią i zaraz tego pożałował.  
Draco spojrzał na palce Harry'ego dotykające jego skóry.  
— Cóż, panie Przełom w Terapii — zaczął lekko prześmiewczym tonem — jeśli pragniesz stać się Harrym Potterem, nie musisz malować sobie czarnej kreski na czole ani ubierać okularów.  
— Nie chcę być Harrym Potterem — wtrącił Harry — Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, jak wygląda Draco Malfoy pieprzony przez Harry'ego Pottera.  
Wszystkie wątpliwości Harry'ego, czy rozmawia z prawdziwym Draco Malfoyem rozwiały się w chwili, kiedy Malfoy przestał się uśmiechać.  
Dopiero po ciężkim, długim milczeniu ramiona Draco się rozluźniły.  
— Jak sobie życzysz — odpowiedział. Zamknął palce Harry'ego na butelce, celowo splatając ich dłonie.  
Harry nie wycofał swojej.  
— Nie zapytałeś mnie o imię — przypomniał cicho.  
— Nie musze go znać — odpowiedział Malfoy, chcąc zachować resztki godności. Harry pozwolił swoim obcym oczom zbadać każdy centymetr jego ciała.  
— Jeszcze będziesz chciał je poznać, w odpowiedniej chwili.  
Malfoy uniósł brwi i odwrócił się, patrząc na niego obojętnie.  
— Oczywiście. Idziemy na górę?

Harry ruszył za nim na górę, na drugie piętro, do niewielkiej sypialni z małym oknem i dużym, stojącym lustrem w rogu. Pomieszczenie, choć niewyszukane, było schludne. W innych okolicznościach Harry uznałby je za przytulne. Malfoy usadowił się nonszalancko na łóżku i niedbale wskazał ręką łazienkę, do której Harry musiał się przeciskać, gdyż była bardzo wąska.  
— Jak już to wypijesz, użyj płynu do płukania ust, — polecił mu Draco — To coś smakuje jak zgniłe marchewki. Nie nadaje się do pocałunków.  
Harry zamrugał tylko oczami i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
W łazience odetchnął głośno i oparł się o ścianę. Odbicie w lustrze odwzajemniło jego nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Było to odbicie mężczyzny o włosach koloru piasku, o błyszczących niebieskich oczach i z zainspirowanymi Weasleyami piegami na nosie. Harry przyjrzał się temu drugiemu mężczyźnie — Patrykowi Ramey'owi — bo takie imię przyjął: Puchon prosto po Hogwarcie, świeża twarz, niewinny, prawiczek bez dwóch zdań. Patryk Ramey był jak peleryna— niewidka wprost stworzona dla tego miejsca, a jemu wystarczył widok Malfoya, żeby niemal się ujawnić.  
_Malfoy._ Ze wszystkich ludzi. Co on tu robił, bawiąc się w dziwkę? Jak to możliwe, że Harry o tym nie wiedział? Nawet po tylu latach to bolało jak zdrada — Malfoy nigdy nie potrafił go zaskoczyć. Malfoy nie był dla niego tajemnicą, nie znikał nagle z pola widzenia, by pojawić się trzy lata po wojnie w _burdelu_.  
Próbując uspokoić drżące palce, Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy Patryka Rameya. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie informacje, jakie po wojnie usłyszał o Ślizgonie, ale do głowy przyszedł mu jedynie fakt, że Ministerstwo jeszcze przed śmiercią Lucjusza znacznie uszczupliło majątek Malfoyów.

Przygryzł górną wargę, rozmyślając o tym jak Malfoy zniknął ze świata zaraz po opuszczeniu Hogwartu. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, kiedy kilka miesięcy później jeden z bliźniaków Weasley mówił, że widział Malfoya na Pokątnej chodzącego od drzwi do drzwi w poszukiwaniu pracy. A może to było jeszcze później? Harry nie miał pewności. Był za to pewny, że śmiał się wtedy na myśl o Malfoyu, który mógł umierać z głodu na ulicy, bo nikt nie chciał go zatrudnić. Wtedy wydawało się mu to cholernie zabawne.  
Skrzywił się i próbował odepchnąć od siebie poczucie winy. Nie był odpowiedzialny za to, co spotkało Malfoya po wojnie. I bez tego w jego życiu było aż nadto udręki; udręki która ciągnęła się za nim od chwili upadku Voldemorta.  
Przyszedł do tego opuszczonego miejsca zdesperowany, żeby choć na jedną noc zatopić się w czystej przyjemności. Ale wtedy… Malfoy. Ze wszystkich ludzi…

Harry zamknął oczy. Nie musiał tego robić. Mógł powiedzieć Malfoyowi, że zmienił zdanie i Patryk Ramey, rumieniący się prawiczek, mógł stamtąd wyjść i już nigdy się nie martwić, nie myśleć o Draco Malfoyu. Ale kiedy Harry go zobaczył, jakoś nie potrafił tego zrobić. Od tej chwili nie mógł uciekać, tak samo jak nie mógł udawać kogoś innego. Jeśli naprawdę miał to zrobić — pomyślał o ciepłej skórze Draco, o jego przeszywających szarych oczach i zadrżał — musiał to zrobić sam, jako Harry Potter.  
Ernie dał mu zaproszenie do tego miejsca jako przyjaciel, nie terapeuta, a jednak wiedział, że Draco jest tutaj i mimo to wysłał Harry'ego prosto w jego ramiona. Może chciał, żeby się spotkali; może była to kolejna próba pokazania Harry'emu, że nie on jeden dźwiga brzemię wojny. Może chciał, żeby po prostu porozmawiali, albo żeby Harry w końcu kogoś przeleciał.  
Do cholery, a może Draco Malfoy jest najlepszą kurwą w Londynie.  
Harry przypomniał sobie, że Malfoy czeka na niego, czeka na _Harry'ego Pottera_. Sama tego świadomość, jej lubieżność, popłynęła prosto do jego fiuta. Może znalazł się tu, by stawić czoła zarówno tej części siebie, która pragnęła Malfoya, jak i ciemności i wstydliwym zapędom, które lata temu zrobiły z niego kandydata do Slytherinu.  
A może Ernie uznał, że będzie z tego świetny kawał.  
Harry westchnął. Gdyby naprawdę wypił eliksir wielosokowy, już by się zmienił. Boże broń, żeby Malfoy musiał czekać.  
Wziął głęboki wdech.  
— _Finite Incantatem_ — wyszeptał i, żegnając się z Patrykiem Rameyem, wylał zawartość fiolki do zlewu.

HDHD

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a oczy instynktownie odszukały Malfoya, stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Ślizgon się nie odwrócił; stał przed lustrem i najzwyczajniej w świecie rozpinał koszulę. Długa szyja i obojczyk wyłaniające się spod trzech rozpiętych guzików sprawiły, że Potterowi zaschło w gardle.  
Ręce Draco zatrzymały się w pół ruchu, kiedy ten zobaczył w lustrze odbicie Harry'ego. Wpatrywał się w niego, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała spokoju, jakiego oczekiwał. Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie zastanawiając się, co Malfoy o nim sądzi. Czy uważa go za atrakcyjnego? Czy go pragnie?  
I co ważniejsze, czy on w ogóle chce, by Malfoy go pragnął?  
Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył do przodu, czując na sobie ostrożne i poważne spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny. Zrzucił koszulę z ramion, nie spuszczając wzroku z odbicia w lustrze.  
Draco omiótł wzrokiem jego wąskie, kościste barki i klatkę piersiową. Harry obserwował jego oczy w lustrze. Nie chodziło o to, że był nieatrakcyjny; lata trenowania, najpierw Quidditcha, później w walce, obdarzyły go idealną sylwetką. Jego ciało było wprost stworzone do podziwiania, ale kiedy Malfoy patrzył teraz na niego, Harry czuł się tak, jak gdyby poszukiwał w nim jakiejś ukrytej niedoskonałości, jakiegoś Malfoyowskiego standardu piękna, któremu nie byłby w stanie dorównać.  
Uspokoił głos, niespodziewanie ciężki z podniecenia i niższy, jako że znowu jego własny.  
— Powiedz mi, Malfoy — zaczął, zachodząc go od tyłu — podoba ci się to ciało?  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego, jakby toczył walkę sam ze sobą. Uniósł głowę i odparł z przekąsem:  
— Tak, podoba.  
— Koleś ma teraz więcej niż jedną bliznę — wyjaśnił, widząc spojrzenie utkwione w dużą, ciągnącą się wzdłuż jego brzucha ranę, której nabawił się w sytuacji wybitnie nie nadającej się do rozpamiętywania. Z trudem skupił się na teraźniejszości i spojrzał Malfoyowi w oczy.  
— Chcesz dotknąć? — zapytał miękko. Draco nie odpowiedział; jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, a na policzki wpełzł zdradliwy rumieniec. Harry podszedł bliżej, tak blisko, że mógł musnąć dłonią gładki brzuch blondyna — Chciałbyś czegoś więcej? — wyszeptał przyciskając ich ciała do siebie. Malfoy był odrobinę wyższy od niego; wpasowali się w siebie doskonale. Penis Harry'ego wsunął się w zagłębienie pomiędzy pośladkami Draco. Nieziemskie uczucie. Powędrował palcami do jego sutków i poczuł przeszywający ich obu dreszcz przyjemności. Owinął dłoń wokół szyi Malfoya, uniósł mu podbródek i oparł jego głowę na swoim ramieniu.  
— Zamierzasz przytulać się całą noc, czy nad ranem planujesz już dojść do etapu trzymania się za rączki? — zapytał sucho Malfoy. Harry pochylił głowę i musnął wargami jego szyję.  
— Dojdziemy do niego o wiele szybciej, jeśli się w końcu zamkniesz — mówiąc to, błądził rękoma po piersi Draco, gdzie skóra była gładka, zimna, niemal błagająca o dotyk.  
— Romantyk w każdym calu, co Potter? — zapytał, rozpinając pozostałe guziki, odsłaniając szyję dla pocałunków Harry'ego.  
Pozbyli się koszul, a wzajemny dotyk skóry przyprawił ich o natychmiastową erekcję. Tłumiąc w sobie chęć, by odwrócić Malfoya i pocałować go jak trzeba, Harry zmusił się do powolnego badania jego ciała.  
— Mów, gdzie mam cię dotykać — poprosił.  
— Wszędzie.  
— Zła odpowiedź — wyszeptał. — Mów, gdzie pragniesz dotyku jego dłoni, jego ust…  
Oddech Malfoya przyspieszył.  
— I powtarzaj jego imię — zażądał Harry, obserwując w lustrze , jak Malfoy próbuje zachować spokój. Jego spojrzenie, nie opuszczające twarzy Pottera, pociemniało.  
— Dotknij mojego brzucha — powiedział, po czym dodał przez zęby: — Harry.  
Zabrzmiało to, jak modlitwa padająca z ust bluźniercy.  
Harry wykonał polecenie, powoli muskając opuszkami palców gładką i delikatną skórę nad pępkiem Draco.  
— Dotknij… — wyszeptał ciszej — moich przedramion — chciał to zrobić, ale czekał cierpliwie aż... — …Harry — dokończył cicho.  
Harry odwrócił długie, blade ręce Malfoya i zaczął wytyczać dłońmi szlak wzdłuż delikatnych niebieskich żył, od nadgarstków aż po łokcie. Oddech blondyna ponownie stał się płytszy.  
— Jak ci się to podoba? — zapytał go Harry — To, że Harry Potter dotyka cię w taki sposób?  
Objął Draco ramieniem; buszował oddechem wśród włosów na jego karku, przyprawiając mężczyznę o drżenie.  
— To przyjemne — wymamrotał. — Ale przecież właśnie tego zawsze chciałeś, co Potter? — wypowiedział w defensywie nazwisko Harry'ego, używając go jak broni. Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i pochylił się, by pocałować zgięcie jego łokcia.  
— To twoja fantazja, nie moja — wyszeptał, rozkoszując się uczuciem jedwabiście gładkiej skóry pod swoimi wargami. Malfoy zamarł, a jego skóra napięła się, czując dotyk Harry'ego.  
— Czy właśnie tak o mnie myślisz? — zapytał — że jaram się własnym upokorzeniem?  
Harry gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Oczy Malfoya płonęły, a jego twarz wyrażała czystą nienawiść. — Czy właśnie tak o mnie myślisz, Harry? — powtórzył pytanie. Potter wyprostował się i przyjrzał odbiciu Malfoya w lustrze. Nabrzmiały członek Draco był dobrze widoczny przez materiał spodni, tak samo jak i u Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie, co cię podnieca, Malfoy — przesunął dłonie na talię blondyna i powoli rozpiął mu spodnie wykonane z materiału tak taniego, że Draco z pewnością ich nie znosił. Pod nimi widać było jego przebijającą się przez bokserki męskość.  
— Jeśli tylko ty będziesz podniecać _mnie_ — wymamrotał, odwracając głowę. Harry położył dłoń na materiale otaczającym twardy wzwód Malfoya.  
— Więc to _twoja_ fantazja.  
— Zamknij się — odparował Harry, patrząc w lustro i koncentrując się na widoku i dotyku główki penisa, ukrytego pomiędzy ciemnymi włoskami pod pępkiem Draco.  
— Bawisz się w przebieranki ze wszystkimi facetami, czy zostawiasz to sobie na specjalne okazje? — kontynuował szyderczo Malfoy, najwidoczniej zapominając o dłoni zaciśniętej wokół jego przyrodzenia. Harry ścisnął go mocniej, by zwrócić jego uwagę.  
— Myślisz, że jesteś taki wyjątkowy? — zapytał, kiedy Malfoy jęknął. Podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć jego mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Silne, nienazwane uczucie zagościło w jego żołądku.  
Czekał, aż Malfoy odpowie, ale się nie doczekał.  
— Harry, — zaczął po chwili, ciszej — dotknij mnie.  
— Gdzie? — Głos Harry'ego był bliski drżenia, więc szybko go stłumił.  
— Moich włosów — poprosił, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. Harry uniósł dłoń i poprowadził ją przez blond włosy, splątane, dzikie i seksowne. Przeczesywał je i chwytał, za każdym razem mocno obciągając mu penisa.  
— Kiedy? — zapytał, gładząc delikatnie jego włosy — Kiedy ostatnio uprawiałeś naprawdę dobry seks?  
Malfoy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego ostro, prychając.  
— Oni wszyscy są dobrzy. Bo wszyscy płacą.  
— A gdybym był prawdziwym Harrym Potterem? — zapytał, wiedziony impulsem. Jego ręce opuściły ciało Draco i poczęły ściągać jego własne spodnie.  
— Nigdy byś mnie nie dotknął — odpowiedział nagle zimnym głosem.  
Harry spuścił spodnie do kostek i odrzucił je na bok. Położył dłoń na boku Draco i zaczął pieścić jego skórę, wciąż gładząc jego członek.  
— Przecież to uwielbiasz. Myśl o tym, jak cię dotyka, — wyszeptał, a Malfoy ponownie zadrżał — jak cię rżnie… Marzysz o tym?  
Malfoy patrzył na niego ostrzegawczo w lustrze, nie udzielając odpowiedzi.  
— W porządku — oczy błyszczały Harry'emu, gdy go uspokajał — Możesz mi powiedzieć. Potter nigdy się nie dowie.  
Draco wziął głęboki wdech.  
— Nienawidzę go.  
— Pragniesz go. Założę się, że zawsze go pragnąłeś — ruchy jego ręki przyspieszyły.  
Malfoy roześmiał się ostrym, płytkim śmiechem.  
— Każdy pragnie Pottera. Wcale nie jesteś lepszy. Udajesz, że chodzi o mnie, o to, czego ja pragnę. Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci, żeby być kimś innym?  
— A tobie? — odparował. — Uważasz, że twoim powołaniem jest sprzedawać się każdemu facetowi na ulicy? Co się stało z prawdziwym Draco Malfoyem?  
W tym momencie Draco wyrwał się z jego objęć i odwrócił twarzą do niego. Był wściekły, a jego oczy płonęły gniewem.  
— Nie znasz mnie — syknął — Nic o mnie nie wiesz.  
— To bardzo śmiałe założenie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że pozwoliłeś mi się przerżnąć.  
Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się, a jego skóra zbladła, posiniała. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego przez krótki, przerażający moment i wtedy się zmienił. Nie było na to innego określenia, Harry nie miał nawet czasu się zastanowić, kiedy nagle naprzeciw niego stał kpiący, sarkastyczny i lekkomyślny Draco Malfoy, którego znał. Niepohamowana złość spłynęła na niego falami.  
Harry cofnął się i zacisnął pięści, nawet o tym nie myśląc.  
— Myślisz, że mnie znasz, Potter? — zapytał Malfoy, wypluwając jego nazwisko z taką nienawiścią, że Harry aż się skrzywił. — Myślisz, że znasz Draco Malfoya na tyle dobrze, że w chwili, kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś, postanowiłeś spełnić swoje chore fantazje o walce dobra ze złem wśród pościeli? Że powinienem być ci wdzięczny za pyszną zabawę? Tak?  
— Jak na razie się zgadza. — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Poczuł się nagle taki… żywy — to jedyne słowo, jakie przyszło mu do głowy: żywy, dominujący i tak cholernie twardy — A może ten sterczący fiut w twoich spodniach jest tylko częścią gry?  
Malfoy syknął i rzucił się do przodu, chwytając go za ramiona zanim jeszcze Harry zdążył zareagować. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, owinął ramiona wokół talii Malfoya i przycisnął ich biodra do siebie najmocniej jak potrafił.  
— Jesteś taki zabawny, Malfoy — mruknął — Zawsze byłeś.  
Ślizgon splunął mu w twarz.  
— Pierdol się.  
— I przewidywalny — dodał.  
— Jak śmiałeś tu przyjść — wycedził — myśląc, że uda ci się mnie upokorzyć…  
Harry chwycił go za głowę i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Usta Draco rozchyliły się z gniewnym, gardłowym jękiem. Harry wykorzystał to i wsunął mu język do środka. Poczuł, jak ramiona Draco zaciskają się na jego ciele, a jego ręce pną się coraz wyżej, ostrożnie pieszcząc skórę. Wspiął się na palce, przechylając lekko głowę Malfoya i pogłębiając pocałunek. Jego usta były gorące, a język zwinny. Harry ponownie oplótł dłoń wokół jego członka; tym razem Draco jęknął i jeszcze bardziej przycisnął do niego biodra.  
Rozdzielili się na chwilę, desperacko łapiąc oddech, a Harry, muskając oddechem szyję Draco, wyszeptał:  
— Pokochasz to. Spodoba ci się to tak bardzo, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczysz.  
Malfoy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem wypełnionym dziesięcioletnią nienawiścią i już po chwili znów się całowali, intensywniej niż poprzednio. Malfoy wędrował dłonią po talii Harry'ego w górę, aż po przedramiona, które uniósł mu nad głową, jego samego przypierając do ściany. Potter pozwolił mu na to i zaczął poruszać biodrami, odpychając się od niej. Nadal się całowali i Harry mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Draco całuje tak wszystkich swoich klientów. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go ręka Malfoya, spoczywająca na jego członku.

Wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, czując na swoich ustach uśmieszek Draco. Wyrwał się z jego objęć i sięgnął w dół, by zsunąć Ślizgonowi bieliznę z jego sterczącej męskości. Malfoy przysunął się, by mu pomóc; zderzyli się czołami, ale wciąż się całowali, dziko, gorąco i szybko.  
Kiedy w końcu obaj byli nadzy, uśmiech zniknął z warg Malfoya, który teraz jęczał imię Harry'ego prosto w jego usta, jednocześnie pieszcząc mu penisa wprawionymi dłońmi.  
Chwilę to trwało, zanim zatracony w rozkoszy umysł Harry'ego ogarnął, co się działo. Ta świadomość spadła na niego, jak grom z jasnego nieba, przyćmiewając wszystko inne wokół:  
To nie była gra, ani zwykłe pożądanie. Malfoy _naprawdę_ go pragnął.  
Malfoy coś do niego _czuł. _

Przerwał pocałunek, oszołomiony i zszokowany, ale Malfoy stał zbyt blisko i był zbyt napalony, żeby dało się go powstrzymać. Oparł się o Harry'ego, przyciskając go do ściany i zaczął wolno poruszać się w jego dłoni. Mając wrażenie, jakby opuścił swoje ciało, Harry patrzył, jak blond włosy lśnią od potu, kiedy spadały na jego kark; widział zamglone, przymknięte oczy i soczyście czerwone, rozchylone w podnieceniu usta. To samo nienazwane uczucie spłynęło na niego, kiedy objął Draco mocniej w talii i trzymał go uniesionego w górze, kiedy ten dochodził, wytryskując gorącym płynem na dłoń Harry'ego. Jego barki drżały, a ciało trzęsło się chaotycznie pod ciężarem blondyna, kiedy Harry desperacko usiłował utrzymać się na nogach.

Wydawało się, że Malfoy dochodził niemożliwie długo; jego orgazm osłabił go na kilka sekund i posłał w objęcia Harry'ego. Potter widywał już innych mężczyzn podczas orgazmu — on obciągał im, a oni jemu. Ale teraz było inaczej; to był Malfoy.  
Nagle poczuł chłód strachu i niepewności. Malfoy nie wiedział, że ma do czynienia z Harrym Potterem. Powiedział, że prawdziwy Harry Potter nigdy by go nie dotknął. To było gorsze od gwałtu: Harry widział bezbronnego Malfoya, jego uczucia i emocje, których nie miałby szans zobaczyć, gdyby Draco wiedział, że ma przed sobą prawdziwego Harry'ego Pottera.  
Zacisnął pięści i już miał odepchnąć Malfoya od siebie, kiedy ten nagle, bez słowa, padł przed nim na kolana i spojrzał na niego. Nigdy nie widział u Draco Malfoya takiego wyrazu twarzy.  
Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, nie odzywając się ani słowem, aż w końcu Draco powoli schwycił jego męskość i pochylił się do przodu.

Harry obserwował go, odczuwając mieszaninę strachu i fascynacji. Kiedy otuliła go jedwabista miękkość ust, musiał walczyć, by nie przymknąć oczu. Obserwowanie Draco wydało mu się teraz bardzo ważne. Czuł to, choć nie do końca wiedział, co to właściwie oznaczało. Pozwolił, by jego dłonie prześlizgnęły się na tył głowy mężczyzny, przeczesywały jego włosy i dotykały karku.  
— Cudowne uczucie — wymamrotał, świadomy tego, że coś się zmieniło… może nawet i wszystko. Dłonie Malfoya powędrowały do jego łydek, głaskały wrażliwą skórę, pobudzając każdy centymetr jego ciała. W pokoju słychać było tylko jęki Harry'ego i ciche uderzenia penisa o gardło Malfoya. Kiedy Harry z wolna zaczął wypinać biodra do przodu, Malfoy jęknął; jego policzki były zarumienione, a oczy, których wciąż nie spuszczał z Harry'ego, błyszczały z podniecenia, kiedy brał go głębiej w usta.  
Potter złapał się na tym, że coś mamrocze; poczuł, jak świat wokół niego zaczyna wirować.

_Zaraz spuszczę się w usta Draco Malfoya _— pomyślał. Spojrzał na jego twarz…  
I to mu wystarczyło…  
Pozwolił Draco zasmakować siebie, kiedy sam doznawał orgazmu.  
— Kurwa — wydyszał, trzymając go mocno za włosy, by utrzymać równowagę — Kurwa.  
Draco przełknął i usiadł na tyłku. Badał Harry'ego wzrokiem, ale jego twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu. Wyglądał tak, jakby wszystkie wredne komentarze, które chciałby teraz wyrzec, umierały, nim zdołał otworzyć usta.

— Wstań — rozkazał Harry ochrypłym głosem, samemu podnosząc się na nogi. Draco posłuchał, a Harry pocałował go, chcąc poczuć swój smak na jego wargach. Usłyszał, jak oddech Draco przyśpiesza i zsunął dłoń na jego pośladki. „Gdzie tak wielu było już przede mną" — pomyślał, czując napływającą falę podniecenia, skrępowania i wielu innych uczuć, których nie pojmował.  
— Wejdź do łóżka — rozkazał, kiedy ich usta się rozłączyły — Chcę cię pieprzyć.  
Draco znów go pocałował, powoli i głęboko, Harry poddał się temu czując, jak pocałunek przeistacza się i przemieszcza, jak fale w oceanie. Zacisnął ramiona wokół Draco, nie przerywając pocałunku, aż w końcu mężczyzna odsunął się od niego.  
— Dobrze, Harry — powiedział po prostu, spuszczając wzrok i kładąc się na łóżku, jak gdyby to on był prawiczkiem, a nie Harry.  
Potter podszedł do niego i usiadł obok. Malfoy leżał na plecach, trzymając jedną rękę za głową, jakby pozował do aktu. Harry uświadomił sobie, że Draco jest cholernie piękny. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej; nie musiał myśleć o tym, jak Malfoya wygląda, bo już sama myśl o rżnięciu się z nim niewyobrażalnie go podniecała.  
Przesunął rękę na jego brzuch, który napinał się i czerwienił, pod dotykiem jego palców.  
— Chcę, żebyś wiedział, kim jestem — oznajmił.  
Draco spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział krótko:  
— Nie.  
— To się nigdy nie powtórzy, jeśli nie będziesz tego wiedział — Kiedy to mówił, jego ręka zastygła w bezruchu na brzuchu Draco. Powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało.  
Draco patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a Harry poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu bić jeszcze szybciej i głośniej niż przedtem. Kiedy Draco przysunął się do niego, przystał na to z ochotą, przyciskając ich usta do siebie i kładąc mu dłoń na plecach, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.  
— Co mam zrobić? — zapytał, przeczesując mu włosy ręką.  
— Powiedz moje imię — poprosił szeptem Harry.  
— Harry — Draco spełnił prośbę, przymykając oczy, a Harry przyłożył usta do zgięcia jego szyi.  
— Jeszcze raz.  
— Harry.  
— Pragniesz mnie?  
— Tak — wyznał Draco, wydychając powietrze.  
— No to pokaż mi — Harry składał pocałunki na jego szyi i obojczyku, a Draco poruszał się razem z nim, unosząc do jego ust łaknące dotyku ciało. Stał się nagle lżejszy od powietrza, unosił się nim jeszcze Harry zdążył się ku niemu pochylić. Potter wsunął rękę między jego uda, głaszcząc ich wnętrze, wciąż lepkie od potu i spermy. Draco rozłożył nogi szerzej.  
— Potrzebuje cię — mruknął głosem, wzbogaconym nutą podniecenia. Nic go już nie hamowało. Jego ręka wciąż spoczywała pod głową, jego oczy były wpatrzone w Harry'ego, a usta zachęcająco rozchylone. _Mógłbym z nim teraz zrobić dosłownie wszystko, a on by mi na to pozwolił. _  
Pomyślał o wszystkich sposobach, na które mógłby go dotykać i poczuł, jak jego męskość znowu zaczyna pulsować.  
— Jak bardzo mnie pragniesz? — Zapytał z ustami przy jego gardle. Trzymał je tam tak długo, aż poczuł kotłujący się pod nimi jęk Draco. Ruszył do jego warg, by pochwycić go zanim wyrwie się na zewnątrz. Draco jęknął ponownie, sprawiając, że Harry zrobił się twardy między jego nogami, a ich nabrzmiałe członki zetknęły się ze sobą. Jedną rękę miał uwięzioną pomiędzy własnym ciałem, a biodrami Draco, a drugą przysuwał go bliżej.  
— Pragnę cię — wyszeptał — blisko mnie… tak, jak teraz — Uniósł nogi i oplótł nimi Harry'ego w pasie. Ten zadrżał i ponownie go pocałował, kiedy poczuł, jak Draco pieści stopą tylną część jego ud. Harry przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pogłębił pocałunek.  
— Chcę sprawić, byś szczytował, — wymruczał mu prosto w usta — wciąż i wciąż…  
W odpowiedzi mężczyzna wygiął się w łuk tak, że Harry poczuł, jak ich penisy napierają na siebie. Draco przerzucił jedną rękę na plecy Harry'ego, a ten pocałował go mocno.  
— Pragnę cię — wyszeptał, ściskając pośladki Draco czując, jak całe jego ciało napina się w odzewie.  
— Też cię pragnę — pocałunki Draco były natarczywe, nienasycone — Chcę, żebyś na mnie patrzył, kiedy…  
— Dobrze — Harry wciągnął powietrze, poruszając się wolno i pocierając ich członki o siebie — Chcę, żebyś krzyczał moje imię, kiedy będziesz dochodził — uniósł jego biodra, wywołując jęk.  
— Chcę, żebyś… — Draco otworzył oczy i znieruchomiał, wpatrując się intensywnie w Harry'ego — …mnie pocałował.  
Harry pocałował go, głęboko i długo. Kiedy się wycofał, jego erekcja pulsowała boleśnie, a Draco spoglądał na niego zimnym wzrokiem.  
— Nie czuję płynu do płukania ust — stwierdził.  
— Co?  
Draco usiadł i odepchnął od siebie Harry'ego, otwierając oczy coraz szerzej i szerzej. Kiedy Harry uświadomił sobie, co się stało, były już wielkości małych spodków, a z twarzy pod nimi odpłynął cały kolor.  
–Wynoś się, Potter — wycedził bardzo niskim głosem.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że świat się skurczył; że skurczył się do rozmiarów łóżka, na którym siedzieli; do rozmiaru tej niewielkiej odległości między nimi.  
— Nie — odpowiedział po chwili, patrząc uważnie na Draco.  
— Wynoś się stąd, albo cię zabiję — wycedził blondyn, wciąż tak samo cichym głosem.  
— Nie zrobisz tego, — zauważył Harry — nie możesz. — Draco zacisnął szczękę. — Mam rację, prawda? — podjął — Czy to dlatego nie zostałeś Śmierciożercą?Ponieważ nie potrafiłeś rzucić zaklęcia uśmiercającego?  
Draco warknął rozwścieczony i rzucił się na niego, ale Harry, jako że był szybszy i silniejszy, złapał go bez trudu i przytrzymał za ramiona.  
— Zabiję cię! — wrzasnął Ślizgon. — Wypierdalaj stąd, ty obciągający fiuty sukinsynie! — Mężczyzna wił się i kopał, ale Harry trzymał go mocno.  
— Nie wyjdę, dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz, co, do cholery, tutaj robisz — oznajmił stanowczo, walcząc z próbującym go udusić Malfoyem.  
— A co _ty _tu, do cholery, robisz? — wrzasnął tak głośno, że Harry przez chwilę obawiał się, że usłyszy ich niewidzialny dotąd właściciel i przyjdzie Draco z pomocą. — Do diabła, nienawidzę cię, ty… wiedziałeś, że tu jestem. Przyszedłeś, żeby mnie upokorzyć… — krzyczał nieskładnie.  
— To nie tak! — rzucił ze złością Harry. — Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie!  
— Nie udawałeś, że jesteś kimś innym? A te bujdy o Puchonach to co? Wytwór wyobraźni zwykłej kurwy?  
— Och, zamknij się, Malfoy — przerwał mu, opadając na łóżko. Kolejny atak był bardziej udany, ale kiedy tylko Malfoy złapał Harry'ego za gardło, ten wykorzystał jego ruch i przekręcił się wraz z nim; tym sposobem Draco znalazł się na dole, przygniatany ciężarem drugiego mężczyzny. Ślizgon próbował się wyrwać, ale instynkty aurora miały się dobrze, i jedyne, co chłopak mógł zrobić, to wić się bezskutecznie, a to tylko przypomniało Harry'emu o tym, że wciąż był nieziemsko twardy.  
Zanim zdążył się zastanowić, co robi, przeniósł i unieruchomił ręce Malfoya nad jego głową, i pocałował go. Z ust Draco wydobył się stłumiony krzyk — mężczyzna wciąż walczył — ale Harry nie ustępował. Przycisnął swoje ciało do jego ciała i otarł się o niego swoim nabrzmiałym członkiem.  
Malfoy wyrwał mu się i ugryzł go mocno w ramię. Harry krzyknął, ale go nie wypuścił, a kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok rywala, pocałował go ponownie.  
Tym razem, Draco próbował kopnąć go kolanem w krocze, ale było to prawie niewykonalne, ze względu na pozycję, którą przyjęli, więc zamiast zamierzonego efektu, wywołał tylko spotęgowane tarcie. Harry jęknął mimowolnie i przeniósł usta na ucho Malfoya.  
— Pierdol się! — wysyczał Draco. — Pierdol się, pierdol się, pierdol... _oooch_…. — mężczyzna wygiął się, czując, jak język Harry'ego pieści płatek jego ucha. — Boże, nienawidzę cię — dodał, trzęsącym się głosem.  
Harry zastygł nad nim w bezruchu i spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
— Nieprawda — odpowiedział w końcu. — Niezupełnie — dodał z przekonaniem.  
Draco spojrzał na niego.  
— Po prostu się zamknij, Potter i pieprz mnie, o ile w ogóle miałeś taki zamiar. Harry uniósł brew i docisnął ich biodra do siebie.  
— Dlaczego? Bo jesteś dziwką, a ja klientem? — Draco syknął ze złości, rozkoszy lub obu na raz. Potter nie przestawał się o niego ocierać. — A gdzie się podziało: _Pragnę cię, Harry?_  
— Jedyne, czego pragnę, to twoja cholerna głowa podana mi na srebrnej tacy, ty gryfoński sukinsynie, ty mieszańcu…  
Harry znów go pocałował, a ich języki spotkały się, nie zważając na te wszystkie słowa, które umierały niewypowiedziane w krtani Draco.  
Pieścił palcami jego klatkę piersiową, a jęk wydobywający się spoza warg Ślizgona mówił, że Harry'emu nie grozi już ani uduszenie, ani żadne inne obrażenia. Draco wygiął się ku niemu i obdarował go podniecającym, pełnym wściekłości i, _och, TAK_ świetnym pocałunkiem.  
— Mówiłem ci, — wymamrotał Harry, kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali — że ci się to spodoba.  
— Jesteś największym dupkiem w Londynie — odpowiedział, dysząc.  
— Lubrykant… — wydyszał Harry, starając się nie tracić panowania nad sobą — gdzie go trzymasz?  
Draco spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale jego rozczochrane włosy, spuchnięte, rozchylone wargi i lekko zamglone spojrzenie osłabiły cały efekt.  
— Na komodzie — mruknął.  
Harry uniósł dłoń i opakowanie samo w niej wylądowało. Kiedy Draco spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, poczuł, jak do krocza napływa mu nowa fala podniecenia. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
— Tak, Malfoy, potrafię używać magii bezróżdżkowej — oznajmił. — Pokazać ci?  
Uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się uważnie leżącemu pod nim bezradnemu Draco: ostrożnie badającemu go wzrokiem, w pełni świadomemu tego, że jest odsłonięty i bezbronny, i że sama myśl o nim w takim stanie niesamowicie podnieca Harry'ego. Po chwili zastanowienia, Potter oderwał kawałek prześcieradła, który pod jego palcami zmienił się w krawat w kolorach Slytherinu. Zaskoczony Draco chciał się podnieść, ale został władczo przyparty do materaca, i już po chwili jego ręce zawisły mu nad głową, przywiązane do łóżka.  
— Gotowe. — stwierdził Harry. — Teraz moja szyja będzie bezpieczna. — Pochylił się nad uchem Draco. Jego ciepły oddech poruszał jasnymi włoskami. — Czego nie można powiedzieć o twojej.  
Blondyn odwrócił się i zaczął ciskać w niego obelgami, ale Harry tylko mocno go pocałował. Malfoy wygiął ciało w łuk i wypchnął biodra do góry. Harry odsunął się i uniósł jego nogi, usadawiając je na swoich ramionach. Jego członek ocierał się o tyłek Draco, posyłając tym samym dreszcz przyjemności przez całe jego ciało.  
— Chcesz tego? — zapytał, zanurzając palce w słoiczku z lubrykantem.  
— Idź do diabła — odpowiedział Draco, wijąc się.  
— To nie jest prawidłowa odpowiedź — upomniał go.  
— Pierdol się!  
— Nie, — zaprzeczył Harry spokojnie — twoja kwestia brzmi: „pierdol mnie". — Przesunął palec wskazujący pomiędzy jego pośladki i wsunął go do środka. Draco wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zamarł. Potter powoli poruszał dłonią, przyzwyczajając się do tego uczucia, do tego ciepła i do sposobu, w jakim mięśnie zaciskały się i rozluźniały wokół jego palca. — Więc? — zapytał.  
Draco mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. Harry zaśmiał się i zaczął wykonywać dłonią okrężne ruchy co, wnioskując z twarzy Malfoya, okazało się dobrym posunięciem. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby spróbował to później powtórzyć swoim penisem. Zrozumiał także niechętnie, że jeżeli spieprzy coś tym razem, to Malfoy nie omieszka go o tym poinformować, i co więcej, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie da mu o tym zapomnieć.  
— Czy lubisz to robić w mojej postaci? — Harry wsunął palec głębiej i zginając go, zaczął dotykać górną część jego odbytu. Po chwili trafił na miejsce, którego podrażnienie sprawiło, że Draco wyprężył się i zaczął oddychać płytko, miotając się przy tym, jak ryba bez wody. — Czy podnieca cię, kiedy jesteś w moim ciele i udajesz, że jesteś mną?  
— Nie twój zasrany inte… ach — wydyszał, kiedy Harry powtórzył swój ruch kilka razy.  
— Powiedz mi, jak to jest — zażądał. — Powiedz mi, albo _przestanę. _  
— W dupie mam, co zrobisz — wycedził.  
— Ale z ciebie kłamczuch, Malfoy — uśmiechnął się. Wsunął drugi palec i patrzył, jak policzki chłopaka rumienią się, a oddech przyśpiesza. Draco spojrzał na niego zimnym, zdecydowanym spojrzeniem i po chwili odwrócił głowę.  
— Malfoy — rzucił szybko Harry. — Nie rób tego. Powiedz coś.  
Draco nie odpowiedział, ani nie spojrzał na niego. Harry zatrzymał palce i czekał na reakcję.  
— Malfoy?  
— Chciał, żebym cię do niego przyprowadził — rozległ się cichy głos, który spowodował, że Harry na moment wstrzymał oddech.  
— Co takiego?  
— Z Hogwartu — wyjaśnił Draco. — Chciał, żebym cię do niego dostarczył. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. W dzień rytuału inicjacyjnego udałem, że nie potrafię rzucić zaklęcia uśmiercającego. Wierzyli w moją lojalność, więc mnie nie ukarali. — Nadal patrzył gdzieś w bok, unikając zszokowanego spojrzenia Harry'ego. — Wcale nie musiałem pomagać mu cię złapać.  
Harry poczuł jak zimny dreszcz przeszywa jego ciało na wskroś. Gapił się w niemym szoku na Draco, który nie spuszczał spojrzenia z brudnego prześcieradła. Oczy skrywała mu kurtyna jasnych włosów, rozsypanych na całej jego twarzy. Harry podniósł się z niego, niezdolny wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.  
Od rozpoczęcia wojny dochodziły go przeróżne pogłoski o ludziach z jego otoczenia, którzy znacząco przyczynili się do uratowania mu życia. Każdy z nich był bohaterem. Oni wszyscy brali udział w bitwach, które wpłynęły na ostateczne zwycięstwo. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry słuchał kolejnej historii, ciężar na jego barkach i poczucie winy, jakie odczuwał widząc ich poświęcenie, zwiększały się dziesięciokrotnie. To właśnie owo poczucie winy i świadomość, że wszyscy na niego liczą, sprawiły, że wylądował na terapii, na którą na domiar wszystkiego nalegała Hermiona (to, że Ernie był jej mężem, przesądziło o całej sprawie). Od pierwszego dnia, Ernie bez ustanku tłukł mu do głowy, że nie może być odpowiedzialny za wybory innych ludzi; nawet jeśli wydawać by się mogło, że jego przyjaciele działali w jego imieniu, to tak naprawdę każdy działał na swój własny rachunek.  
Jednak był jeszcze Draco Malfoy, który go nienawidził, i opowiadał mu teraz o tym, przez co przeszedł… i to tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. I co mu to dało? Kolejny plan Voldemorta spalił na panewce: Harry przeżył, a Draco w nagrodę wylądował w burdelu i teraz sprzedaje tam swoje ciało. Harry przypomniał sobie, jak wcześniej tego dnia wmawiał sobie, że nie jest za to odpowiedzialny, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że Draco Malfoy skończył w takim miejscu.  
Był kompletnym idiotą, ale w końcu dostał swoją odpowiedź: nie odpowiadał za to, że Draco się tu znalazł, ale tylko dzięki Draco, Harry mógł tutaj zawędrować, to dzięki Malfoyowi Harry był żywy i mógł przechadzać się dzisiaj po Londynie. Dzięki nim wszystkim.

Zrozumiał, że zarówno słowa Erniego, jak i jego głupia terapia, były stekiem bzdur. Harry miał wielki dług u setek, może nawet tysięcy czarodziei i mugoli, którzy walczyli przeciwko Voldemortowi. Miał u nich dług tak ogromny, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdoła go spłacić.  
Teraz zrozumiał, że dług ma także u Draco.  
Powoli uniósł ręce i rozwiązał krawat oplatający nadgarstki Malfoya.  
— Mogę… — przełknął ślinę — sobie pójść. — Przesunął się na krawędź łóżka i już miał sięgnąć po swoje ubrania, kiedy poczuł dłoń Draco na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że jego oczy są pełne zrozumienia.  
— Nie masz bladego pojęcia — odezwał się — jak bardzo cię pragnę.  
Na te słowa, żołądek Harry'ego wykonał pełen obrót.  
— Może mam — odpowiedział. — Może trochę.— utkwił wzrok w swoich nerwowo zaciśniętych dłoniach. — O ile… pragniesz mnie tak samo, jak ja ciebie.  
Draco uniósł głowę, ale nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Dlaczego, na Merlina, chciałbyś tu zostać?  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Ja…  
— Jeśli robisz to z litości…  
— Nie — Harry odpowiedział szybko. — To wiem na pewno. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie potrafiłbym się nad tobą litować, nawet gdybym chciał. Mam u ciebie dług… — zamilkł.  
Draco zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
— To, kim bym się stał… — zaczął drżącym głosem, ale szybko urwał, przeczesując nerwowo włosy palcami. — Nie wierzę, że to mówię.  
— Powiedz — Harry nalegał. — Proszę.  
Draco wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował, jego słowa były mocne i przemyślane, jak gdyby walczył z sobą, zanim je wypowiedział.  
— Pracuję w burdelu, ponieważ po wojnie nikt nie ufał mi na tyle, by mnie zatrudnić. Próbowałem ukrywać się jako mugol, ale to było jak życie w obcym kraju, gdzie nie znasz języka, obyczajów ani kultury. To była katastrofa, a kiedy wróciłem, zobaczyłem, że nie było do czego.

Harry chciał go dotknąć, ale instynktownie wiedział, że nie był to najlepszy moment. Położył dłonie na kolanach i czekał na dalszą część opowieści.  
— Mógłbym ukrywać się pod przebraniem — mówił dalej. — Stać się kimś innym. Mieć inne życie. Brałem to kilkakrotnie pod uwagę.  
— Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?  
Draco w końcu na niego spojrzał. Jego oczy były pełne niepewności, ostrożności i tylu różnych emocji, których Harry nigdy nie dostrzegał w nim przez te dziesięć lat.  
— Tożsamość to wszystko, co mi pozostało. — wyjaśnił. — Nie chciałem się odwrócić od swojego dziedzictwa. Chciałem być Draco Malfoyem: chłopakiem, który poświęcił swoją przyszłość dla Harry'ego Pottera — ostra, gorzka nuta wkradła się do jego głosu.— Chciałem coś dla ciebie znaczyć, choćby ten jeden raz, nawet, jeśli miałeś się o tym nigdy nie dowiedzieć.  
Harry, całkowicie zaskoczony, nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.  
— Stałbym się czymś okropnym — kontynuował Draco. Jego głos, choć bliski drżenia, nadal brzmiał pewnie. — Stałbym się czymś, czego bym nienawidził. A to wszystko? Za każdym razem, kiedy to robię, za każdym razem, kiedy się upokarzam, za każdym razem, kiedy się sprzedaję i oddaję swoje ciało innym, robię coś niewymownie poniżającego. Robię to, ponieważ sam tak wybrałem, ponieważ wolałem to, niż życie pod rządami Voldemorta. Robię to, ponieważ jest to moja ofiara dla ciebie. — Spuścił wzrok i w roztargnieniu urwał nitkę z prześcieradła — Napawa mnie to dumą, i to w najbardziej pojebany sposób, jaki można sobie wyobrazić.  
Harry nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić. Draco zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął.  
— Teraz już wiesz, Potter. Jednego możesz być pewien: nie jesteś mi nic winien.  
Sięgając powoli po swoje ubrania zamarł, kiedy Harry go dotknął… kiedy położył dłoń na jego lędźwiach.  
— Myślałem, że opłata wynosi trzy tysiące funtów — powiedział.  
— Nie przyjmę od ciebie pieniędzy — odpowiedział ostro Draco, nie patrząc na niego. — Nie kpij z tego, co tutaj zaszło.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, nie zdejmując ręki z pleców Draco.  
— Jak na razie, nic takiego się nie stało, Malfoy — zauważył. — Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę.  
Draco odwrócił się w jego stronę. Teraz to on nie mógł przestać się gapić. Harry wyprostował się i przysunął do niego bliżej.  
— Draco, — zaczął — chcę tego.  
Ślizgon nadal szukał w jego twarzy oznak kłamstwa.  
— Pragnę… — Harry zawahał się. — Ach, pieprzyć to… — i zanim Draco zdążył zaprotestować, Harry objął go i pocałował głęboko.  
Pocałunek był o wiele delikatniejszy i wolniejszy od poprzednich, ale i tak sprawił, że obu mężczyznom zaparło dech w piersiach. Kiedy Harry w końcu puścił Draco, ten spojrzał na niego, jakby czekał na tę chwilę przez całe swoje życie i nie mógł się nadziwić, że oto właśnie nadeszła.  
— Czy nadal…? — Potter zapytał niepewnie.  
— Tak. — potwierdził szybko. — Jestem gotowy.  
Harry położył go na poduszce i ustawił się nad nim ostrożnie.  
— Przepraszam, — mruknął — za to, że nie przyznałem się, kim jestem.  
Draco pokręcił głową.  
— Wejdź we mnie w końcu — odpowiedział niskim i lekko ochrypłym głosem. — Proszę.  
— Nigdy tego nie robiłem — zawahał się Harry, na co Draco uniósł brwi.  
— Nigdy nie rżnąłeś się z największym wrogiem w burdelu? No, to jest nas dwóch. — Harry zarumienił się. — Och… — podjął Malfoy, jego brwi uniosły się jeszcze wyżej. — Jesteś prawiczkiem?  
Harry aż do teraz nie wiedział, że można zapiszczeć, kiedy człowiekowi brak tchu.  
— Jesteś prawiczkiem, Potter? — Draco odepchnął go i usiadł. Jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko… czaiła się w nich dzikość.  
— Nie całkiem — powiedział Harry, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Tylko… cóż… tak. Technicznie rzecz biorąc.  
— Pierwszy raz uprawiasz seks i robisz to z dziwką?  
— Nie — powiedział zdecydowanie. — Robię to z tobą.  
— Przyszedłeś tu — powiedział Draco z roztargnieniem — stracić dziewictwo?  
— No dobrze, przyznaję — odpowiedział Harry czując, jak palą go policzki.  
— Więc to nie z mojego powodu — zaczął Malfoy, a na jego twarzy zagościła widoczna ulga. — Nie wiedziałeś… nie wiedziałeś, że tu jestem.  
— Już ci to mówiłem — powiedział Harry, próbując zachować spokój, co było niezmiernie trudne, jeśli wziąć po uwagę, że już wystarczająco długo odkładali przejście do świadczenia rzeczonej usługi, a jego podniecenie stawało się nie do zniesienia.  
— Ale zapytałeś o mój pseudonim. Zastanawiałem się, czy to nie jakiś kawał. — Malfoy patrzył na swoje dłonie, zakłopotany i jednocześnie rozluźniony. Widząc niesforne kosmyki opadające mu na twarz, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że Draco wygląda uroczo. I rozkosznie.  
Nachylił się i pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku, popychając go z powrotem na łóżko. Draco poddał mu się z jękiem, który bynajmniej nie oznaczał protestu.  
— Przyjaciel stwierdził, że takie spotkanie mi pomoże — odpowiedział, kiedy w końcu pozwolił, by usta Draco odsunęły się od jego ust.  
— Ufasz swoim przyjaciołom, Potter? — zapytał nieśmiało Draco, wyglądając na tak samo zdesperowanego, jak Harry.  
— Tak, — potwierdził — ufam im. — Kąsał skórę na szyi Draco, czując pod wargami jego przyśpieszony puls.  
— Potter , jeżeli zaraz nie zaczniesz mnie pieprzyć… — wydyszał.  
— Mówiłem ci, — przerwał mu, składając szybki pocałunek na jego ustach — mów mi Harry.  
— Harry — wymruczał, przebiegając wzrokiem po twarzy kochanka.  
Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry oparł swój ciężar na nagiej skórze Draco, rozkoszując się dotykiem jego ciała, aż w końcu odsunął się i skupił na nowym zadaniu. Draco był spięty, rozłożony i najwyraźniej gotowy; Harry uniósł mu nogi i zatrzymał się.  
— Wsuń sam koniec — podpowiedział Draco głosem spokojnym, ale ze słyszalną nutą pożądania i niecierpliwości. — Poprowadzę cię.  
Harry skinął głową, wziął głęboki wdech i ustawił główkę naprężonego członka na wysokości wejścia Draco. Spróbował wsunąć go delikatnie, ale został zatrzymany przez naturalny opór, który napotyka się przy próbie umieszczenia w tak niewielkim otworze czegoś znacznie większego.  
— Nie bój się — upomniał go Draco. — Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Wsuwaj powoli, to mnie nie zranisz. — Mówił to wydychając powietrze i Harry instynktownie wszedł w niego, tym razem czując, jak mięśnie wokół niego rozluźniają się i pozwalają mu na dalszą penetrację. Wypuścił powietrze, kiedy ciasny pierścień pochłonął naraz całą główkę. Musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, by przyzwyczaić się do fali ciepła, które go nagle otoczyła.  
— Boże — zadrżał. — To jest…. _O, boże._  
— Teraz już wiesz, za co mi płacą — uśmiechnął się Draco.  
— Czy to boli? — wysapał.  
Draco przesunął się, sprawiając, że penis Harry'ego wsunął się odrobinę dalej.  
— Jesteś wspaniały, Harry Potterze.

Harry zadrżał na ton jego głosu i poczuł, że się rumieni. Wszedł w niego jeszcze głębiej, desperacko próbując zachować kontrolę i nie zrujnować wszystkiego przedwczesnym wytryskiem lub przedwczesnym czymkolwiek. Powoli, bardzo powoli ruszył do przodu, aż nagle, wzdrygając się lekko, sforsował zwieracz i połowa jego męskości z łatwością wsunęła się w Draco, obdarzając Harry'ego najwspanialszym uczuciem, jakiego doznał w całym swoim życiu.  
— Kurwa, — jęknął drżącym głosem — _kurwa. _  
Draco wyciągnął szyję, oparł się o poduszkę i nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się, tak znajomo, a jednak inaczej, w tych dziwnych i wspaniałych, nowych okolicznościach.  
— Trochę niżej — powiedział. — Tam, gdzie wcześniej poruszały się twoje palce.  
Zrobił to, o co go proszono i został nagrodzony przez Draco długim i głuchym jękiem rozkoszy. Harry, biorąc to za wskazówkę, zaczął napierać na niego pod tym samym kątem, z każdym ruchem wsuwając się trochę głębiej, póki nie zaczął drżeć z wysiłku, próbując się opanować, podczas gdy wszystkie zakończenia jego nerwów wprost płonęły.  
— Możesz … — Draco z trudem łapał oddech — możesz przyśpieszyć.  
— O, Boże — wymamrotał Harry — Nie mów tak do mnie.  
— Po prostu pieprz mnie, Potter — rzucił Draco ostro. — Rżnij mnie do upadłego, taka była umowa, pamiętasz?  
Harry próbował odpowiedzieć, ale wydobył z siebie tylko głośny jęk, więc miast tego, pochylił się i ugryzł Draco w udo. Wysunął się z niego na chwilę, by wyciągnąć poduszkę z pod głowy Draco i wsunąć ją pod jego tyłek, unosząc go tym samym do góry.  
— Jestem pod wrażeniem — wymruczał blondyn, oplatając Harry'ego nogami.  
— Nie, — wtrącił. — nie tak. — Schwycił nogi Draco i uniósł je wysoko, póki nie sięgnęły szyi chłopaka i nie ukazały jego tyłka w całej okazałości.  
— O, kurwa — Draco przymknął oczy i zadrżał.  
Tym razem kiedy Harry w niego wszedł, nie było w nim wątpliwości, tylko cichy dźwięk, kiedy ominął pierścień mięśni i wsunął się w niego głęboko, głęboko do środka. _Dam radę_ — pomyślał w zawrotnym pędzie emocji.  
— Będę rżnął cię tak mocno, że po wszystkim będziesz potrzebował zwolnienia lekarskiego — oznajmił mu niskim głosem.

Draco otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym rozbawienia i ciepła.  
— Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak to zrobić, Potter — zaśmiał się, a Harry odpowiedział zataczając biodrami koło, próbując nie jęczeć z rozkoszy, kiedy oddech Draco stał się przerywany, a jego głowa opadła z powrotem na materac.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął się poruszać, skupiając się przy tym na kroplach potu formujących się na czole Draco.  
Gorący uchwyt mięśni i zakończeń nerwowych drgał i zaciskał się wokół członka Harry'ego w miarę jak Draco harmonizował jego ruchy. Nagle wydał z siebie długi, pierwotny okrzyk, który wstrząsnął całym ciałem Harry'ego.  
— O, właśnie tak — wyjęczał Draco, oddychając ciężko przez usta. Harry przyśpieszył i starał się kontrolować oddech. Ciało Draco reagowało na niego niesamowicie, a on sam wydawał z siebie o wiele więcej dźwięków, niż do tej pory. Każdy jęk, krzyk i skowyt rozkoszy doprowadzał Harry'ego do całkowitej utraty samokontroli.  
Napierał na Draco bez ustanku, czując dreszcze przebiegające po jego ciele za każdym razem, kiedy uderzał w jego prostatę. Draco jęknął, wygiął się i odpowiadał ruchami w nierównym, idealnym rytmie; jego nogi drżały, wewnętrzne części jego kolan były zaczerwienione i mokre od potu i podniecenia. Harry wypracował regularny rytm uderzeń swoich ud o tyłek Draco: szybciej — szybciej — i nagle doszedł, dygocząc, doznawszy wyzwolenia. Czuł, jak jego własne nasienie zalewa go w ciepłym wnętrzu Draco.  
Draco uśmiechnął się odurzony przyjemnością i chwycił swojego członka, obciągając go mocno, w rytm pchnięć Harry'ego, gdy ten ujeżdżał go, przeżywając orgazm. Harry starał się nie spuszczać z niego wzroku, ale mięśnie Draco zaciskały się i rozluźniały wokół niego i nie potrafił… to było zbyt intensywne.

— O, kurwa — wyjęczał przy nodze Draco i położył dłoń na jego męskości. Ich palce otarły się o siebie i splątały razem; Draco krzyknął i wyjęczał coś niezrozumiale, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, a powietrze opuściło jego płuca w głośnym „O, Boże kurwa tak PIEPRZ mnie, Boże Harry TAK kurwa" i w końcu doszedł, wytryskując strumieniami w rękę Harry'ego i na swój brzuch.  
Jego szczytowanie rozciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Harry spowolnił swoje ruchy, obserwując go z zafascynowaniem, ale Draco potrzasnął energicznie głową, a Harry zrozumiał, że nie powinien się zatrzymywać. Nacierał więc na niego, wciąż przytłoczony własnym orgazmem, tak długo, aż Draco nie doszedł ostatecznie, oplatając nogi wokół jego talii i przyciskając go do siebie.  
Harry pozwolił przyciągnąć się do gorącego, wilgotnego pocałunku i opadł na brzuch kochanka, klejący się od potu i nasienia. Poczuł, jak ciało Draco drży pod nim. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, dysząc i sapiąc, dopóki ich oczy się nie spotkały. Powoli i trochę niepewnie, Draco wsunął palce we włosy Harry'ego. Ten odetchnął i położył głowę na jego brzuchu, zamykając oczy.

— Jak ci się podobał? — zapytał miękko Draco. — Twój pierwszy raz.  
Nim odpowiedział, Harry odszukał dłoń Draco i splótł ich palce razem, nie otwierając oczu. Druga dłoń Ślizgona wciąż przeczesywała jego włosy i Harry postanowił napawać się tą chwilą… tym uczuciem ich ciał, splecionych ze sobą. Było to wspaniałe, kojące i zaskakujące.  
— Chcę to powtórzyć — powiedział w końcu. — Z tobą.  
Ręką Draco zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, by po chwili wrócić do rytmicznego głaskania.  
— To tylko doświadczenie. Po fakcie każdy się tak czuje.  
— To nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy z kimś jestem — wtrącił szczerze Harry. — Ale to jest inne.  
— To nie był…? — Draco wyprężył się lekko pod nim. Harry wsunął dłoń między ich ciała i splótł swoje palce z palcami Draco. — Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś widział mnie w takim stanie.  
— Cieszę się, że widzę — odpowiedział. — Gdybym cię nie zobaczył, nie zniósłbym tego.  
— To, co przeżyłeś, Potter, to…  
— Harry.  
— …Harry, to jednorazowa przygoda z dziwką.  
Harry najeżył się i uniósł podbródek.  
— To nie musi być jednorazowe — powiedział spokojnie. — To może być dwutygodniowa przygoda, albo miesięczna, albo….  
— Dobra, Potter — wtrącił sucho Draco. — Załapałem.  
Harry przebiegł palcami po jeszcze ciepłych i lepkich żebrach kochanka.  
— Jest jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem — zaczął. — Jak to możliwe, że jesteś we mnie zakochany od tylu lat… — Draco zamarł, ale Harry starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, nadal wodząc palcami po jego skórze — …a ja nigdy nie miałem o tym pojęcia.  
Draco znieruchomiał już całkowicie. Harry niepewnie spojrzał mu w oczy. Draco przywdział obronną maskę, ale po chwili walki z poważnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, rozluźnił się i westchnął zrezygnowany.  
— Każdy z nas popełnia błąd, widząc tylko to, co chce zobaczyć — powiedział tylko.  
Ale to Harry'emu wystarczyło.  
— Pozwól mi się jeszcze z sobą zobaczyć — poprosił.  
— Nie — odpowiedział Draco z, jak wydawało się Harry'emu, czystej przekory. — To nie miało się wydarzyć. Powtarzanie tego tylko spieprzy całą resztę.  
— Malfoy, jesteś dziwką — rzucił Harry bezmyślnie. — Jak bardzo twoje życie mogłoby się jeszcze spieprzyć?  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparował z irytacją. — Gdybyś mnie zapytał trzy godziny temu, powiedziałbym, „Cóż, przynajmniej nie pojawił się tutaj Harry Potter z kartą rezerwacyjną z moim imieniem."  
— Malfoy — zaczął ze złością. — Draco. Jesteś we mnie zakochany. — Draco zacisnął zęby. — I chcę…  
— … chcesz mnie uratować. — Dokończył za niego, wyglądając nagle na bardzo nieszczęśliwego. Był to obrazek, jak z dzieciństwa Harry'ego, który teraz, po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiał się, jak bardzo nieszczęśliwe te lata były dla Draco.  
— Nie chcę cię uratować — odpowiedział poważnie. — Chcę się z tobą umawiać, ale nie mogę tego robić, kiedy jesteś w burdelu, bo szczerze mówiąc wolałbym umrzeć, niż tu wrócić. To miejsce jest okropne. Nie macie tu nawet ręczników w łazienkach.  
— Jesteś czarodziejem — odpowiedział zrzędliwie Draco. — Użyj magii i je sobie wyczaruj, jak pozostali. — Harry z zadowoleniem zauważył, że mężczyzna nie wygląda już na tak nieszczęśliwego, jak chwilę wcześniej.  
— Wybacz, — zaśmiał się. — nie pomyślałem o tym. A jeśli nie będziesz chciał spotykać się ze mną poza tym miejscem, to…  
Draco się najeżył.  
— To co zrobisz? — jakże uroczo i nieudolnie wygląda drwina na twarzy wyrażającej pełne zaspokojenie.  
— Zapłacę ci — odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Draco zmarszczył brwi. — Zapłacę ci całe trzy tysiące funtów. To jak będzie, Malfoy? Twoja duma, czy prawdziwa randka ze mną?  
Draco zamrugał, a Harry czekał cierpliwie.  
— Nie będziesz próbował mnie uratować? — zapytał ostrożnie. Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
— I nie będziesz próbował wykorzystać swoich wpływów w Ministerstwie, żeby pociągnąć za kilka sznurków i znaleźć mi pracę?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — skłamał.  
Draco się rozpogodził.  
— Co powiesz, kiedy Prorok Codzienny zrobi nam razem zdjęcie, i obudzisz się zasypany listami i artykułami wypełnionymi historyjkami o mojej przeszłości śmierciożercy i niemoralnym życiu prostytutki?  
— Odwrócę się na bok i będę się z tobą kochał do upadłego, bez słowa.  
— Nie każesz mi spać na mokrym?  
— Nie.  
— Nie zrobisz niczego brutalnego, bez ustalenia bezpiecznego słowa?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Harry, lekko przerażony.  
— I nie każesz mi sprzątać bałaganu? — kontynuował podniecony.  
— Nie — odpowiedział. — I „nie" dla całej reszty.  
— Mogę się przenieść do ciebie? — Draco podniósł głowę.  
— N... tak. — powiedział poirytowany.  
— Dobrze — Draco uśmiechnął się chytrze. — I jeszcze jedno.  
— Co takiego? — zapytał.  
— To — odparł i natychmiast zrzucił Harry'ego z łóżka.  
— Au! — mruknął oburzony Harry z podłogi, na którą spadł i wylądował na tyłku. — Co do… to nie jest śmieszne! Za co?  
— Za dziesięć lat wyśmiewania się ze mnie, pokonywania mnie w Quidditchu, ignorowania mnie, podlizywania się Dumbledorowi, za zmuszanie mnie do heroizmu i poświęcenia, i za pozbawienie mnie zdolności żywienia do ciebie nienawiści. ZA TO. — wyjaśnił jednym tchem, niczym wyuczoną na pamięć regułkę.  
Harry gapił się na niego, niezbyt pewien, czy ma być wkurzony, zawstydzony, skruszony, czy oburzony. W końcu Draco wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
— Chodź, pocałuj mnie — powiedział, uśmiechając się. — Mam jeszcze cztery godziny, żeby cię zbezcześcić.  
— Za darmo?  
— Za darmo.  
Harry dołączył do Draco w łóżku, przygotowując się na porządną dawkę rozpusty.

HDHD

— Halo, Ernie? Mówi Harry.  
— Hej, co tam?  
— Dzwonię tylko, żeby powiedzieć, że nie pojawię się przez jakiś czas na terapii.  
— Naprawdę? — zaskoczenie było wyraźnie słyszalne w głosie Erniego. — To dla ciebie wielki krok. Jesteś tego pewien?  
— Tak, jestem — odpowiedział. — Przynajmniej na razie.  
— Może opowiesz mi, co się stało?  
— Po prostu coś sobie uświadomiłem, to wszystko.  
— Co sobie uświadomiłeś?  
— Że mam u nich dług. Muszę z tym żyć.  
— I?  
— I że muszę z tym żyć.  
— A co to dla ciebie oznacza?  
— Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale chyba kiedyś się przekonam.  
— Masz na myśli „przekonamy się", czyż nie?  
— E…?  
— Ty i Malfoy.  
Harry skrzywił się.  
— Dobranoc, Ernie.  
— Dobranoc, Harry. A właśnie, Harry, czy… jesteś bezpieczny?  
Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na śpiącego na łóżku Draco. Był owinięty w całą pościel i rozwalony na całej długości łóżka. Jego rozczochrane włosy, całkowicie zasłaniały mu twarz, a on sam, w chwili obecnej, mamrotał w poduszkę Harry'ego wybitnie nieprzyzwoite rzeczy na temat rannych ptaszków.  
— Harry? Pamiętasz, o czym rozmawialiśmy, prawda? Jesteś bezpieczny?  
Harry przyjrzał się Draco.  
— Prawdopodobnie nie — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

**Koniec**


End file.
